


The Struggle Within

by Jodesville



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodesville/pseuds/Jodesville
Summary: My third Reylo poem, trying to reach into some more complex non-rhyming poetry here.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Struggle Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is new territory for me, please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Kudos (or lack of) will help me gauge if this one is worthy of keeping or yet more trashcan fodder.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read it x

Hope withers whereupon your shadow falls  
Dread and fear taint the air

Hearts freeze and fly from reason and reality  
Breath scarce drawn

Unyielding mask, sword ablaze  
Death swiftly dealt to incompliance

Planets burn to your terrible will  
But hidden to all a doubt within

Ghosts fill the dreadful void  
Searing light, never quite quashed  
Pushes up incessant inside

Conscience clings on beyond conscious reach  
The girl will be your ultimate undoing

Her very existence chipping at the veneer

You reinforce, she perseveres

Dark is matched with light  
Pull and push, push and pull  
Repel or merge? Destroy or join?  
She is you in female form

Fight to the last, meet blow with blow  
Is strength your weakness?  
Should you give up? Conquer or concede?

Momentarily you falter, the final price is paid, resulting decision in finality made

Time to begin again ...

Ben


End file.
